


you drive me crazy with that chit chat

by dizzyawsten



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, gay ass groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyawsten/pseuds/dizzyawsten
Summary: title from 'chit chat' by beach weather.dizzy, why are you making another groupchat fic? nobody likes these. dizzy, nodizzy, yess





	1. why

**Author's Note:**

> usernames;;
> 
> naturalblue - awsten  
> jeff - geoff  
> woodstock- otto  
> pete - pete  
> patrick - patrick  
> dunwithu - josh  
> tyjo - tyler  
> brendone - brendon  
> ryan ross. - ryan

_brendone has created the chat 'gay'_

_brendone has added naturalblue, jeff, woodstock, tyjo, dunwithu, ryan ross. pete, and patrick_

 

brendone: whats up bitches  
patrick: bye

_patrick has left 'gay'_

dunwithu: brendon why are you like this  
tyjo: ew  
brendone: YEET  
brendone: PATRICK YOU CANT ESCAPE THAT EASILY

_brendone has added patrick to the chat_

patrick: nooooo  
patrick: not again  
patrick: *war flashbacks*  
pete: hey  
naturalblue: IM HERE AND IM QUEER  
jeff: we know awsten  
woodstock: Heey yuo giys!  
pete: giys  
patrick: giys  
jeff: giys  
tyjo: giys  
brendone: giys  
patrick: so bren, why have you summoned us to this hell?  
brendone: idk  
brendone: why not  
woodstock: Ywsg wgy brdjdon  
jeff: jesus christ otto who let you have a phone  
woodstock: jesus christ ded.  
tyjo: i dunno if he meant 'did' or 'dead' but either way is hilarious lmao  
naturalblue: GEOFFREY WHY ARENT YOU AT MY HOUSE  
pete: gay  
jeff: because im at my house..?  
naturalblue: TOO BAD, COME HERE BBY  
jeff: ew no  
jeff: omw  
brendone: where is my ryro

_ryan ross. has changed their name to ryro._

ryro: unfortunately, i am here.  
brendone: aw, babe you know you love me  
ryro.: yeet  
brendone: gasp  
pete: gasp  
dunwothu: gasp  
naturalblue: GASP  
tyjo: gasp  
woodstock: Gssp  
patrick: gasp  
ryro: shut the fuck up omg  
patrick: gasp  
ryro.: ffs  
jeff: @aws im here  
pete: wtf that was literally like three minutes  
patrick: how  
jeff: magic  
pete: teach me ur ways bby  
naturalblue: BACK TF OFF MY MANS  
naturalblue: YOU DONT SEE ME TRYIN TO BONE YOUR PATTY DO YOU  
naturalblue: NO  
patrick: um wow ok  
patrick: i dont know what to be offended by  
patrick: but im very much offended  
pete: o  
jeff: um awsten are you gonna let me in  
naturalblue: FUCK  


 

tyjo: hey jish  
tyjo: *josh  


_dunwithu has changed their name to jish_

jish: yes ty?  
tyjo: wanna hang out after school tomorrow?  
jish: yes fuck yes yes yes  
jish: uh  
jish: ignore that  
jish: yeah sure, sounds sick  
pete: awww  
naturalblue: SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP  
tyjo: guise im straight or smth  
jeff: sureee you are  
jish: :(  
jish: gtg.  
tyjo: o


	2. what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naturalblue - awsten  
> jeff - geoff  
> woodstock- otto  
> pete - pete  
> patrick - patrick  
> jish - josh  
> tyjo - tyler  
> brendone - brendon  
> ryro - ryan

brendone: guysguysguys  
brendone: GUYS  
patrick: brendon its literally four am  
pete: go the fuck to sleep bren  
brendone: oh i see ;)  
brendone: don't let me interrupt your fun peterick  
tyjo: busted  
pete: bren  
pete: bren  
pete: no  
patrick: ????  
patrick: what are you talking about?  
pete: nothin hun go to sleep  
pete: i gotta sacrifice brendon now  
patrick: okay night  
brendone: ;)  
tyjo: brendon why are you like this  
tyjo: why are you awake??????????  
brendone: i could say the same for you  
brendone: but!!!!  
brendone: i bought a disco ball!!!!!!!!!1!  
tyjo: yo thats sick!!  
brendone: i wanna have a big party  
brendone: so you guys can come and just put some money towards it for like food and shit  
brendone: i think we need to have a chance to let loose  
jish: brendon you are god  
jish: josh needs some alcohol

_brendone has changed their name to God!_

God: your welcome peasants  
tyjo: *you're  
woodstock: God Mornidg Giys!  
jeff: otto please  
jeff: do you even look at what your'e typing  
woodstock: NupE!  
jeff: sigh  
patrick: guys its still too early for this shit  
God: it's never too early to be gay patrick  
God: you know this  
patrick: i friggin hate you all  
tyjo: friggin  
pete: friggin  
jeff: friggin  
ryro: friggin  
jish: friggin  
God: RYRO  
God: MY BOY  
ryro: oh no  
God: HOW DARE YE IGNORE MY TEXTS  
ryro: shit  
ryro: i wasnt bren  
ryro: i was asleep  
God: sureeeeeeee youuuuuuuu wereeeeeeeeeeeeee  
tyjo: yike  
pete: yike  
patrick: yike

 

tyjo: hey josh  
jish: hmm?  
tyjo: we still on for today?  
jish: oh  
jish: um  
jish: yeah of course  
tyjo: okay good :)  
jish: :)  
pete: aw  
patrick: so cute  
tyjo: guys no  
jish: guys yes  
tyjo: what?  
jish: what?  
tyjo: umm  
tyjo: ok

 

naturalblue: GUYS I OVERSLEPT  
jeff: awsten it's literally five pm  
naturalblue: I KNOW! I JUST WOKE UP  
jeff: sigh  
woodstock: why are you like this  
jeff: wow otto a coherent sentence  
jeff: im proud  
pete: patrick where the fuck is ya  
patrick: im dead  
pete: yeet im resurrecting you. i wanna play videogames  
patrick: go join joshler  
pete: ew no they're gonna fuck  
jish: um  
tyjo: um  
pete: o shit

_pete has left the chat!_

 

ryro: yikes


End file.
